


Shelter

by EnInkahootz



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 14:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18033800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Tony comforts a crying Loki.





	Shelter

“I’ll protect you,” Tony told a weeping Loki, holding him close. Belatedly, Tony wondered if that was an absurd thing to say to a fifteen-hundred-year-old demigod. But Loki was nestling against him, sobs lessening. Tony kept his arms around Loki until the tears stopped. 

Eventually, Loki raised his head and gazed into Tony’s eyes. Loki’s eyes were red and puffy, but the green irises dazzled Tony, as always.

“I’ll protect you too,” Loki promised, and their lips met. Tony thought the utter safety he felt in their embrace was illogical, his faith reckless and unscientific, but he felt it nonetheless.

**Author's Note:**

> Loki’s age here works off the assumption that he is the same age as Thor, based on Thor’s “we were 8 at the time” line in _Thor Ragnarok_. In _Avengers Infinity War_ , Thor states he is 1500.


End file.
